Wherever You Will Go
by Chocolate Star
Summary: Mamoru broke up with Usagi, Did he really want to? *Written as a songfic* Read and Review please!!!!!!!! finished story. If you want a sequal dont hesitate to ask!


Title:Wherever You Will Go  
Author: Chocolate Star  
Rating:PG-13  
Genre: Songfic and Romance  
Date Started:2/2/02  
Date Ended:2/3/02  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiyah Minna!! Ohhh I'm so happy! Another fic! *audience applauds* *Chocolate Star bows* It's a songfic based upon the song 'Wherever You Will Go' sung by the oh so lovely The Calling Thank you all! LOL! Well enough with my self praise! lol here's the fic.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, the names, the characters anything, *sigh* unfortunately! Unless of course you are willing to sell to me!! *looks around hopefully* *sigh* I didn't think so!! Oh another thing I don't own the song 'Wherever You Will Go' or even the calling so please don't sue me!!!!! =Þ  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Wherever You Will Go  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru sat on the couch, a picture of him and his sweet Usako in his hand.  
  
'So lately been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?'  
  
He couldn't believe they had broken up. Along with that his heart was torn into two pieces. One piece wanted her safety the other wanted her. He couldn't have both.  
  
He had seen how she had become this past month or so. She wouldn't smile, she wouldn't eat, and her eyes were always puffy and red from crying.  
  
'I'm so sorry Usagi, but I just can't , I can't do anything.'  
  
He couldn't stand to see her like that but there was nothing he could do.  
  
'If I could then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go'  
  
Mamoru got up and put the picture back on the table. Grabbing his coat he walked out the door.  
  
It was warm out, one of those much desired spring days. When the birds were singing, the flowers in bloom, the people all were happily bustling around. Most just stopping to enjoy the breeze through their hair.   
  
Mamoru walked down the street passively. He no longer cared about the beauty of the days. Why should he waste his time looking at the world? When he felt as if he had lost his?!  
  
'And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you'  
  
Mamoru sat on a nearby bench, one that looked out over the lake.  
  
He saw two boats in the distance, each going a different way. That's how it would have to be between him and Usagi now. They would both go their separate ways though unwillingly. He had spent most of his days thinking of ways to keep the reoccurring dream from coming true, some way just to keep if from happening. Some way for them to be together and not be torn apart by some unfortunate incident. An incident that might result in his angel being hurt.  
  
He would bare the pain of the world but he wouldn't be able to tolerate it if his sweet innocent Usako was hurt. That she was hurt and he could have prevented it, but didn't for his own selfish reasons.  
  
'If I could then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go'  
  
His dream was so vivid almost as if it had really occurred.  
  
*dream sequence*  
'There she was walking down the aisle all dressed in white looking as beautiful as ever. And he was standing there waiting for her to reach them so the minister could have them repeat their wedding vows. And as she reached the end, the ground split and fog filled the room. He could hear her screaming his name repeatedly, and he was looking around frantically but couldn't find or reach her. Then he heard this voice it said something like 'Stay away from Usagi if you want her safety.' That was when he usually woke up'  
*end dream sequence*  
  
Mamoru shook his head, trying to get the sound of Usagi's desperate screams out of his head. He got up and headed towards the arcade. Maybe a cup of coffee and a crowded area would help him keep his mind off of Usagi.  
  
He walked into the arcade. To his surprise Usagi was there. She barely ever came there anymore. Hell she barely even walked out of the house anymore except to go to school. From there she went straight home.  
  
Mamoru slipped in quietly hoping that she wouldn't see him.  
  
She was seated there her friends trying to coax her into eating the burger that was in front of her.  
  
Usagi looked up from where she was staring at the table to see Mamoru enter the arcade.  
  
Their eyes locked for a moment. Mamoru saw the pain in her eyes. Those blue eyes that used to twinkle with happiness, were now dull from her constant crying.  
  
He saw her eyes fill with tears as she got up and dashed out of the arcade without a single word to anyone.  
  
'Run away with my heart   
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love.'  
  
Mamoru saw her friends look up in shock. Then realization filled their faces.  
  
They all shot him a dirty look and got up to leave.  
  
"What the hell Mamoru!? Haven't you hurt her enough? Do you get some sick pleasure out of seeing her cry every time she lays eyes on you? How much more do you think she's gonna take? Can't you just leave her the hell alone?!?!?!" Makoto screamed at him.  
  
Mamoru just stared at her, he didn't know what to say or do.  
  
Makoto's look changed from anger to disgust.  
  
"She shouldn't waste her tears on a jerk like you, you're not worth it," she spat as she turned and walked out the door. The others right behind her. All of them glaring furiously at his as they walked past.  
  
Mamoru turned and walked over to a corner booth. Motoki shot him a glance, "You're not going to let her forget are you!"  
  
'I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time.'  
  
Mamoru sighed, he knew Motoki was furious with him for breaking Usagi's heart. He was her big brother her oniisan. He looked out for her and right now he would kill Mamoru if he had the chance.   
  
Mamoru walked out of the arcade. Forget the coffee, he'd make himself a cup once he got home. Walking down the street was basically torture for him now. Just seeing happy couples made him think of how him and Usagi were always so happy. He remembered how she could always make him smile by saying the adorable things only she could say. Or how just a smile, hug, or kiss from her could brighten his day make him feel as if he had the world.  
  
'If I could then I would   
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go.'  
  
Mamoru quickened his pace he desperately needed a cup of coffee and some sleeping pills. He really wanted to tell Usagi why they couldn't be. That he still loved her. Hell he loved her more than life itself, and she was his life. But he didn't know how. Besides he had to stay away from her like the dream said. Otherwise she would be in danger.  
Oh how he wished none of this had happened that they had been able to live together happily forever as was supposed to be!   
He knew how much she was hurting, he hurt just as much, but he couldn't take away all the pain despite how much he wanted to hold her and make all of her sorrows disappear. He just couldn't!  
  
Mamoru promised himself that one day he would definitely explain all of this to her. One day he would make sure she knew.   
  
'If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go'  
  
Mamoru opened the door of his apartment. As he shut it behind him he almost died from the shock, there was Usagi sitting on his sofa with the picture of him and her in her hand.  
It was time to explain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The End  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What did you all think?! Good bad?! Love reviews and emails! *gets down on knees* please please please!!!!!! Review!!!!! Or write it doesn't matter I NEED FEEDBACK!!!!!!! Anyway, if you all want a sequel tell me. Well people please review or email me at Sitara867@hotmail.com I'd appreciate any comments! Ja ne!  
  
*~*Chocolate Star*~* (your wonderful beautiful intelligent and extremely talented author! *winks*) 


End file.
